


Three times Blaine thought Kurt would propose and one time Blaine did

by sianii



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sianii/pseuds/sianii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine have been in a happy relationship for years now. Everything is dandy but with all the talk going around Blaine can't shake the feeling that Kurt is about to ask the big question. He just wishes Kurt finally would! (Inspired by a top 5 (well 4) post by my friend blaineanderzone on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> ''On a New York rooftop, organised by either Blaine or Kurt. [...]''

_Meet me on the roof_.

A simple text and yet it has Blaine bubbling with anticipation. He feels like the whole week has built up to this very moment. There had been hints and clues, seemingly unplanned but with friends like theirs and a life so totally shared it is nearly impossible to hide anything.

It had started with a text from Rachel asking how many pater lantern Kurt wanted. Blaine had had no clue what she had been talking about and dismissed it as a work thing. Then the call from the high end restaurant asking to check the menu. Blaine had assured them that they had gotten the wrong number… but as the week dragged on he came to think that maybe they had only reached the wrong person.

Then Santana grinning at him all week, like the cat that had gotten the cream while Sam and Finn ignored him, making lame excuses for not having time.

By the time he had found the Tiffany catalog, he had been sure that everyone was hiding something from him and as he saw the silver engagement ring marked, his ring size noted next to it, he was also quiet certain as to what they were hiding from him. He was more than okay with them keeping  _that_  secret.

Now he was basically flying up the stairs to their roof pausing a moment before opening the door and entering the open space.

The first thing he notices is light and then the music. It's not Kurt singing and still the song and sound couldn't be more familiar. Ewan McGregor singing  _come what may_. Blaine's throat tightens as he looks around and sees all the pater lantern, then the pavilion, made of red fabric and then the man standing under it, in front of a table, set for two.

Kurt looks incredible, in a black suit, white shirt and white bow tie and Blaine is glad that he followed Kurt's instructions and dressed up as well.

As he steps closer Kurt's smile grows. He holds out a hand and pulls Blaine close, dancing with him to the music.

"Is this like your fantasy?" Blaine manages to croak out, clutching closer to Kurt as his emotions overwhelm him. Blaine had spent quite some evening questioning Kurt about his _come what may_  fantasy, once Kurt had told him about having had it during their time of separation. To Blaine it was the most romantic and heartbreaking thing in the world.

"No. It's better." Kurt murmurs and a shiver runs down Blaine's spine. "It's better because it's real and because I can tell you in person that I love you until my dying day." He sings the last part along with the music in the background and Blaine feels like his heart might explode.

This is it. This is the moment. A ring. A promise. Eternity. Blaine has to control himself hard before accepting something he hasn't been offered yet but as Kurt pulls back and looks deep into his eyes, it's difficult.

"Blaine Devon Anderson. You are the most amazing man in my life and I promise to love you until the end of time. I thank you for all the beauty you have brought to my life and I ask you to accept all that I can give you in return."

Blaine's heart is beating in this, throat the word  _yes_ on the tip of his tongue, so excited that he misses the loving yet teasing undertone in Kurt's voice.

"And so I ask you: Will you devour this totally overpriced meal with me that I ordered in your honor?"

Blaine gapes. This wasn't the question he had anticipated but he can play along. Let Kurt drag it out. Enjoy the evening and whatever other surprises Kurt has planned. So he composes himself quickly and smiles, letting Kurt pull the chair out for him.

He enjoys the expensive dinner and just spending time with Kurt, in the background a mix CD with love songs – their love songs – playing, the early November night fresh but not too cool to be unenjoyable.

Conversation is easy and after the strawberry cheesecake is finished as well, Kurt grabs Blaine's once more. Kurt's eyes are sparkling but serious and from one second to the other Blaine's ease is gone, his heart back to pounding at full speed.

This is the moment he will tell their grandchildren about and it's perfect.

"Blaine… this evening was perfect but… how about we take this fantastic night to the bedroom." Kurt intertwines their fingers and smiles at Blaine and Blaine just smiles back, trying not to let his disappointment show.

"I'd love to. But shouldn't we clean up first?" Kurt waves his hand dismissively before he helps Blaine up and leads him towards the door.

"I have a deal with Sam, Finn, Santana and Rachel. They clean everything up and in exchange I ordered some extra, very expensive if I might add, cheesecake from the restaurant for them. This evening is all about you and me. No worries. Just us."

Kurt pulls him close and kisses him fleetingly, Kurt's taste lingering on Blaine's lips. Blaine smiles as Kurt tugs him down the stairs and towards their apartment. The night isn't over yet and maybe he'll be a fiancé before they have to leave for Lima tomorrow.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just a simple proposal in bed. They could be cuddling and discussing their marriage and Kurt just says ''Let's get married!'' and Blaine says yes and they kiss and it would be so sweet."

Sleeping with Kurt is always amazing. He had always cherished the other man but their time apart had really shown Blaine how much he craved to cherish the other man. It was just as nice to be cherished by Kurt.

As they come down from the roof, Kurt takes his time with Blaine, undressing him slowly, stopping to kiss and lick each new patch of skin that is exposed, stopping from time to time to come back up and place some languid kisses on Blaine's lips.

The build-up is slow and sensual and just when Kurt touches him where Blaine wants it the most, Blaine notices his own erratic panting and the urge simmering just below the surface. Blaine moans and begs Kurt to give him more as his boyfriend's fingers move in and out of him until finally Kurt pushes into him.

Blaine feels full and connected and Kurt starts moving above him, making pleasure spark all over his body with every thrust. When he feels Kurt shuddering over him it is all it takes for him to cum as well.

Blaine feels like he is floating as he comes down from his orgasm induced high. Everything is perfect. He feels amazing. His boyfriend is the most amazing man on the planet. Who cares about not getting a proposal if your life is the incarnation of awesome anyways?

Kurt comes back from the bathroom, while Blaine is still glowing in the aftermath, in all his naked glory and Blaine can't help but stare. He is the luckiest man in the universe to get to touch all of this.

Kurt pushes away Blaine's curls, loosened from all the gel by his sweat, and starts to clean Blaine off with a washcloth, Blaine marveling in the loving gesture. When they are both clean, Kurt throws away the cloth and pulls the covers over them, letting Blaine snuggle into his arms. Their bare bodies are touching everywhere and Blaine smiles into Kurt's chest.

"I can't imagine ever being without you." He mumbles sleepily and Kurt hugs him closer. The room is filled with silence, Blaine counting Kurt's heartbeats under his ear, when Kurt speaks again.

"Blaine?" Blaine hums to show he is still awake. "Do you ever think about our future?"

"Of course I do, Kurt. It's all I think about." Blaine murmurs into his boyfriend's chest.

"Really?" Kurt starts stroking Blaine's curls, massaging his scalp and Blaine feels so warm and sleepy and happy he is about to pass out until Kurt adds: "And about marriage?" Blaine's eyes open immediately and he sits up slowly, moving his hands to frame Kurt's face.

"Of course I think about that. I've been thinking about making an honest man out of you since high school!" Kurt's eyes are big and sparkling, his lips formed into such a big smile that his face looks like it might have to stretch around it. He looks younger this way and just adorably kissable.

"Remember how we used to talk about our wedding all the time before we… when we were younger?" Blaine corrects himself before cuddling into Kurt's arms again, his head resting on Kurt's shoulder this time.

"Of course I do!" Kurt huffs out. "If I remember correctly the song I played up there did have some importance in that context."

"It did." Blaine smiles and wraps Kurt's arms closer around him. "Would you still take it as our wedding song?"

Kurt takes a moment before answering. "I don't know, to be honest. I love the song – a lot and I still think it's like one of  _our_  songs… but maybe it's a little too tainted? I mean this fantasy I had back in the day was beautiful and romantic but it also made me really, really sad…" Kurt's voice gets smaller to the end and Blaine turns to look at him. Kurt's smiling but it looks melancholy.

"We could make it a happy song again… or think of a new one… a song that represents our present… a present that has overcome the past and whatever mistakes lie in it." Kurt nods and Blaine turns again.

"And? Can you think of a song?" Blaine asks after a short moment of silence.

"No, I can't. Can you?"

"No. Neither." They both have to grin at that and Kurt adds. "Can you believe that? Glee club champions. NYADA students. Broadway is our life and we can't think of one song? That's pathetic." Blaine laughs at that.

"Yeah but we have time to think of one. We'll be fine."

"Yes, we do have time." Kurt says and plants a kiss on the top of Blaine's head. Blaine's smile falls a little at Kurt's confirmation, trying to push away the still very close feeling of disappointment he had felt earlier for not getting a proposal.

"Yeah… well… what's with the rest? If we change the song we can go over the rest as well right?" Kurt nods.

"So still no beach wedding?" Blaine asks, grinning. He knows the answer.

"Blaine. As much as I love the sea and you wearing next to nothing I do want to wear a suit and not die in it on my wedding day so, no beach."

"Mhh, we could drive up the coast… maybe marry in one of those cute little hotels – all Gilmore Girls like."

"That would be cute. We could go antique shopping in the village and some amazing chef would freak out over our wedding menu and they would wonder who we dealt with a double twin wedding… oh wait that actually happened in Gilmore Girls."

"Kurt I can't tell if you are mocking me or actually like the idea." Blaine grumbles and Kurt presses another kiss into his hair.

"I like the idea, honey. You were with me all the times I gushed over Lorelai's hotel. And the wedding. It would be nice. We could marry outside. I'd love a spring wedding. With blue and mint. A big cake and all our friends there. We could all stay at the hotel... But I guess marrying out of state would be a little too expensive…"

Blaine sees it all before him and it's perfect. He wants it so badly. Why couldn't they just do it now?

"Well, you did say future so we might have enough money till then, right?" Kurt is silent for a moment before he slides down the bed to lie directly next to Blaine. Blaine turns and their faces are only centimeters apart.

"Blaine, what would you say to…" Kurt pauses for a moment and Blaine's heart starts to pound again.

 _Please say becoming my husband! Please say becoming my husband!_ He chants over and over in his head.

"… going to sleep now. We have to catch a flight in the morning and I have plans for the weekend outside visiting our families and friends." Kurt smiles and kisses him softly, before cuddling closer.

Blaine doesn't know whether he should cry or laugh at himself, so he opts for snuggling closer to Kurt and trying to sleep, pushing away all dreams of a spring weeding at a pretty hotel in some New England state with Kurt standing under a pavilion framed by flowers waiting for him away.


	3. Part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Under the tree where they buried Pavarotti. He brought them together after all."

**Part Three**

"Okay, Kurt. Where are we going?"

"No peaking, Blaine!" Kurt says sternly as Blaine opens one eye to look at him.

"You shove me into the car and tell me to close my eyes without any explanation. I've been holding my eyes closed for like twenty minutes now, Kurt! How long do you expect me to keep them closed?"

Blaine isn't annoyed, just really excited. Kurt had been talking about some ominous plans all Saturday and now _this_. There hadn't been any equivocal situations on Saturday but with the whole "special plans" and the Tiffany catalog in mind Blaine is still hoping.

"But you will guess where we're going." Kurt arguments and Blaine grins.

"So, it's a place I know?"

"No?" It sounds like a question and Blaine's grin gets broader. "Stop looking like that, Blaine. Can't you just take a nap?"

"Okay, first of all, you looking at me while driving is very unnerving. Please concentrate on the street, no matter how distractingly attractive I am and second do you really expect me to sleep while I know you're taking me to a special… whatever?"

"I do. Now be a good boy and take a nap for daddy." Blaine bursts out laughing.

"Kurt! Gross! And stop treating me like a child!" Suddenly Blaine can feel a hand lightly touching his neck. The fingers just lightly brushed his skin and still it has him squirming in his seat.

"Not fair!" Blaine manages to rasp out between giggles. He has to fight hard to keep his body in control. He really doesn't want to kill them both by uncontrollably flailing with his arms and hitting Kurt by accident.

"If you promise to sleep I'll stop." Kurt singsongs and Blaine gives in.

"Fine." The fingers are gone immediately. Blaine sinks back into his seat and sighs as he feels his body relaxing.

"Good boy." The smirk in Kurt's voice is audible but instead of answering Blaine turns slightly in his seat and tries to sleep.

* * *

"Blaine. Blaaaaine. Wake up, honey. We're here." Blaine opens his eyes slowly to a bemused boyfriend, shaking him lightly.

"Where is here?" Blaine mumbles as he sits upright in his seat.

"You'll know it when you get out." Kurt leans back and gets out of the car. Curiously Blaine looks out of the window.

"You brought me to Dalton?" He asks confused as Kurt walks around the car to grab his hand.

"I believe I did." Kurt says smirking, as he starts to lead them away from the parking space and towards the old buildings.

"You drove two hours on a Sunday morning to visit our old school?" Blaine asks, still a little confused.

"Mhh." Is all the response he gets from Kurt. Blaine shrugs and decides to go with it. Kurt's still secretive and teasing. Blaine is sure that Kurt had something else planned for them.

* * *

For a while they just walk around campus, through the gardens and around the sports quarters, sharing memories about their shared time at Dalton and in Blaine's case about the time before and after Kurt as well.

Kurt stops as they reach a tree standing out in the open.

"You remember how we buried Pavarotti here?" Kurt smiles at him, his head slightly crooked to the side.

"How could I forget? You were so upset about losing Regionals." Blaine grins and playfully shoves Kurt's shoulder.

"Please, Blaine. A little more respect for our little, yellow fathered friend. If I hadn't sung Blackbird in honor of his death you would have never get your head together and planted a good one on me."

"I like to believe I would have anyway, thank you very much. In the end we are soul mates, right?" Blaine smiles lovingly at Kurt and Kurt ducks his head, trying to hide his grin. He lets go of Blaine's hand and kneels down, sweeping away the dust and dirt from Pavarotti's grave stone.

"I really was sad when he died though." Kurt mumbles, eyes fixed on the stone. "But I'm glad that it really did turn out with you realizing what you felt for me." Kurt turns, staying down on one knee while he grabs Blaine's hand again.

Blaine's breath hitches in his throat as he looks down at the love of his life, kneeling down in front of him, in front of the grave of the little bird that made him see the light that is Kurt.

"You were the only Warbler coming to the funeral that day and I loved you the more for it, Blaine Warbler." Kurt says, eyes bright as he stares up to Blaine. "You were there for me so many times and you are still always there for me when I need you. And I want you to be, always. Blaine. Even when you are the person hurting me, you are the one I want to cry to about it. You are the one I want to be held by and comforted by. I can't imagine being without you, Blaine. Ever."

" _Kurt._ " Blaine croaks out. He can feel himself tearing up for what feels like the thousandth time over the last two days. But this is it. This is Kurt making Blaine his for the world to see. Tying their lives together with a promise and a ring.

Blaine blinks the tears away rapidly and suddenly he feels Kurt's arms around him and Kurt's lips on his and it's wonderful and emotional but Blaine doesn't understand because Kurt hasn't asked yet and Blaine hasn't answered yet.

The kiss is short and hard, the embrace tight and comforting and as Kurt pulls back he smiles.

"Thank you for being with me." He mumbles before kissing Blaine again and retreating completely, taking Blaine's hand and squeezing tightly.

"But come on. We haven't even been inside yet."

"But… Kurt!" Blaine exclaims flustered.

"Yes, honey? Are you alright? You look a little breathless…" Kurt cups Blaine's cheek and it's there on the tip of his tongue but he doesn't say anything just shakes his head, his lips catching at Kurt's palm as he moves his head.

"It's fine, Kurt. Lead the way." And with a smile and a tug they continue their way.


	4. Part four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "At the bottom of the staircase where they met. [...]"

"Oh my god, Blaine! Look! They still have a council with gavel and all!" They just entered the room where they used to practice as Warblers and fair enough, the council table is set, a gravel lying in the middle.

"What did happen to this school? Wes would never have allowed such a travesty." Blaine says grinning, taking the gavel and pointing dramatically at Kurt.

"You could say a _kangaroo court_." Kurt says giggling in his worst Trent impression, before falling down on one of the couches. "Mhh I remember this couch fondly. I remember making out on it after Warblers practice."

"Do you, now?" Blaine places the gavel back on the table and sits down next to Kurt, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. Kurt leans his head on Blaine's shoulder and smiles, letting his gaze drift around the room.

"You know, it was a great idea to come back here. We haven't been here since the end of my sophomore year. Together I mean… and after you were gone this place lost a lot of its magic to me. A lot of its appeal…"Blaine sighed.

Kurt sits up straight. "Did you ever regret that you left?" Blaine answers without a moment of hesitation. "There was a time I did. It was short and painful but in the end it wasn't that I missed the Warblers so much as that I couldn't bear to be around McKinley and our friends. I felt lonely and after having spent the happiest year of my life there with you, every inch of that school ripped my heart out with regret over what I had destroyed."

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt says, his voice a little raw before he cups Blaine's face and kisses him tenderly. Kurt pulls back after a few seconds, smiling as Blaine opens his eyes. He pecks him on the mouth once more before leaning in, cuddling back into Blaine's embrace.

"It did get better once Sam talked me out of going back and well, after you started talking to me again. It gave me hope and I… even though I still felt so much regret, the school also kept me busy. Besides, when I think about the Warblers of my junior and senior year I'm really glad that I transferred…" Kurt chuckles.

"Sebastian would have eaten you alive. Poor little Blainey alone in his dorm bed at night…" Blaine shivers unpleasantly.

"Not funny! Besides, Hunter was way scarier. Be happy that you never met him. Although I'm sure you would have handled him without any problem."

"Please, the canary shuts his little beak when the cat comes along." Blaine chuckles.

"Are you going to start purring now?"

"If you scratch my ears…?"

"Mhh I might save that for later. And as I said: my junior year at McKinley with you was the happiest of all my school years."

"I damn well hope so." Kurt says before getting up with a huff. "Come on old man, we still have some memories to revisit?" Kurt pulls Blaine up by his hand.

"Do you want to drag me into a deserted hallway and make out with me pressed against a wall? Because I do have several, if not many good memories of that happening." Blaine nudges Kurt's shoulder playfully, walking ahead grinning widely and Kurt can't resist slapping his butt as the opportunity occurs.

"Behave, Kurt." Blaine chides playfully and Kurt rolls his eyes at him.

"Whatever, come on." They walk down the hallways, randomly stopping at classrooms or windows, looking out into the gardens as they reach a staircase, flooded by the natural sunlight coming in from the glass dome.

"The staircase where we met." Blaine says, feeling giddy for some reason. "Say back then. Did you pick me by random or did you just go for the best looking one?"

Kurt rolls his eyes again, unable to hide his grin as he walks towards the stairs.

"Oh, no. I had a plan in mind. It was all mapped out. I made charts and profiles of all the Warblers and then I went boyfriend hunting, disguising it all as some scam for my glee club. Worked out quite well if I might add."

Kurt turns around half way up the staircase and grins down at Blaine and Blaine's breath catches in his throat.

They have come such a long way since that day. In good and bad. They have hurt each other and supported each other. They were friend, lover and comfort. They grew together and apart and now this beautiful man stands in front of him where years ago stood an adorable boy, the same piercing blue eyes, the same smile but with a new confidence and a different thrive to his step.

Before Blaine can think about what he is doing, he has climbed up the stairs and fallen down on one knee in front of Kurt, taking the hand that is not resting on the stair rail.

"Blaine… what?" Kurt tries to start, his eyes big but Blaine shushes him.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I will never forget the moment when I saw your beautiful face for the first time. I'm forever grateful that you for some reason decided to ask me what was going on and today I have a very different question for you, on the staircase we met. Kurt, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

Kurt is speechless for a moment, his eyes wide as he stares down at the big warm eyes of his boyfriend.

"N-no." He stutters and Blaine feels his heart break.

"No?" He mouths and he can feel himself getting dizzy. Did he read every single sign wrong? Is Kurt not ready to promise him forever? Was all the talking and planning just that? Like children playing house?

"No… I mean yes, Blaine. Wait that wasn't the plan." Kurt says agitatedly.

"Plan?" Blaine repeats weekly.

"Yes, Blaine. Plan. Wait a sec." Kurt retreats his hand from Blaine's hold to open his coat and search something. After a moment he pulls out a small box, Tiffany blue.

Blaine's eyes widen as Kurt opens the box and shows him what is inside.

"You sort of stole my fire here." Kurt smiles and sits down on the stairs, not able to kneel but still trying to be at least on eye level with Blaine.

"Blaine Devon Anderson. Will _you_ do _me_ the honor of becoming my husband?"

Blaine's gaze is fixed on the silver band in the box, small and beautiful, one small diamond in the centre, sparkling in the light.

"I asked first." Blaine mumbles, eyes still not leaving the ring.

Kurt chuckles above him.

"Well, you don't have a ring so I guess I get to ask."

"I… Kurt…" Blaine's eyes finally leave the box and fix his _fiancé's_ eyes. "Yes! Of course! Yes! I thought you'd never ask!" He wants to wrap his arms around Kurt and kiss him and be stupidly happy but Kurt stops him and motions for Blaine to hold his hand out.

Kurt takes the ring out of the box and shows it to Blaine.

"There is an engraving inside the ring." Kurt says shyly and holds it so Blaine can see it.

_Against all odds_ is neatly written on the inside of the ring and Blaine feels his eyes get wet.

"Against all odds?" He asks as Kurt takes his left hand and slips the ring on his ring finger.

"I found it fitting. First of all: You love Phil Collins, don't deny it. I have accepted that about you. Second: I remember you singing that song to me back in your senior year. It was some glee club assignment. You practiced on me via Skype. You never said but I know it was for me. And third: It's all true. Back then and forever. Because even if the odds are against us, we will beat them over and over again. Always."

At that Blaine can't hold on anymore. His tears start rolling down his face while he throws himself into Kurt's arms, the both of them coming to lay very uncomfortably on the stairs, Kurt lightly hitting his head.

"Ouch, Blaine." Kurt half laughs half groans, but then Blaine's lips find his and he surrenders to the sweet urge of Blaine's kiss and the sealed promise of forever, his mind already busy planning a spring themed wedding… maybe up the coast… maybe in New York. Maybe they'll come home to get wed. It doesn't really matter. The only thing that matters is that Blaine will be waiting for him at the altar.


End file.
